


Relaxation Before Sleep

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For canciona.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relaxation Before Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For canciona.

Rough, wiry hair against his palm. His fingers curl into it, brushing against the base of his cock. Billy's lips move in a satisfied shape and he wraps his hand around his shaft, flexing his fingers. He reaches with his other hand, down and under, cupping.

He decides on a slow rhythm tonight, strokes firm and careful, deliberate, thumb circling the head, his other hand still cupping, and now stroking, his balls. It feels good, so _good_, and he arches the small of his back up off the covers; bites his lip, and goes faster, whimpering half of a name.


End file.
